Breaking Robin
by RenitaMellark
Summary: A deeper look into "Return of the Joker", specifically Robin's time with the Joker and Harley. What exactly did they do to Tim to turn him into Joker Junior? Rated M for torture
1. Losing Robin

_"Help! Someone! Help me!"_

Tim's head snapped around at the sudden cry for help. He darted to the darkened alley where the voice was heard and was met with the silhouette of a woman cornered by two tall, strong men.

"Help!" she screamed again, shortly realizing Robin had come to her aid. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed and ran to him. As she stepped in to the light, Tim felt a sudden urge to run away. Before him, bearing a comically large mallet, was Harley Quinn, the Joker's nefarious yet dim henchgirl/girlfriend. Whatever the relationship was, she worshipped him. The Joker was behind this. And Tim had stepped right in to his trap. "We've been waiting for you."

"Harley Quinn," he said quietly, stepping backwards as she and the hoods approached him.

She smirked, "Now just hold still and this won't hurt a bit."

The men lunged at Robin who bared his fists, prepared to fight. Unfortunately, it was made painfully clear to him that he was outnumbered. He took punches to the ribs with muffled grunts in pain. Harley snickered maliciously watching him beaten.

"Oops. Lied."

Robin was enraged. He refused to go down without a fight. He returned the blows he had taken, practically pummeling the hoods. Harley wound up her mallet, prepared to take a swing at him. Robin quickly pulled it out of her hands with such force that sent her crashing in to a collection of trashcans with a cry.

Robin stepped back again, prepared to fight again when a purple leather glove wrapped around his shoulder. From that glove, a massive electric charge surged through him. With a shocked scream, Robin collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"A bird in the hand…" the Joker chuckled, stepping in to the streetlight, the buzzer in his palm smoking. Harley giggled as one of the men scooped up Robin like a limp doll. The Joker greeted Harley chuckling. She held him in a tight embrace as they all disappeared in to the night, laughing hysterically, taking The Boy Wonder with them.


	2. Getting to Know You

It took me a second to adjust to me surroundings. My vision was still unclear and my head pounded. I felt exhausted and fried. Fried. That was it. It was all coming back to me. The alley, Quinn, the-what was it? A joy buzzer? Well, obviously I wasn't jumping for joy. In fact, I couldn't move at all. I wasn't just weak, I was restrained on a cold metal table. My wrists and ankles had thick straps wrapped tightly around them with one stretched across my torso for good measure. This couldn't be good. Where was I?

"Ooh, Mistah J!" I heard a nasally voice squeal, "He's awake!"

The Joker stepped closer out of the shadows, Harley skipping beside him. "Well, well, well, look at our little sleeping beauty."

I could feel my heart pounding, but I put on my bravest face anyway. He couldn't know how scared I was. That was what he wanted.

"Perhaps I turned the buzzer up a little too high, you were out for quite a while."

I grit my teeth. I refused to let him think for one second I would play his game.

"Well, no matter. Our growing boy needs his rest."

_Our growing boy_? What kind of messed up game was he playing?

Harley giggled at this remark and handed what appeared to be an apron to that demented clown. He tied it around his waist, revealing that it said 'KISS THE COOK'. The Joker sauntered over to an artificial lawn. It was a scene set like an outdoor barbecue; the white picket fence, lawn decorations and chairs and a grill set in the middle. It almost reminded me of when my parents and I would have little barbecues in the backyard. That is, except for the dangerous table full of a collection of bunson burners and beakers full of colorful concoctions. I couldn't help but wonder what they were for.

He angrily gestured at Harley, who I now realized was carrying a camera. Where did she even get a camera? She pointed it at the Joker who flashed a big smile, threw on a chef's hat and opened the top of the grill. My heartbeat increased rapidly.

I struggled against the restraints to no avail. I bet if I could get free, I could take the two of them. I pulled harder and grunted. No use.

With a wicked cackle, The Joker pulled out two large metal clamps attached to long cords. Following the cords with my eyes, I realized they led to a large power source of some sort. Whatever it was, it made a loud zapping sound.

"Let me go!" I finally blurted out, infuriated. I writhed underneath the belt across my body, pulling forward, trying to free myself.

Harley laughed, then responded in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Don't worry sweetie. As long as you're a good boy, you won't get hurt!"

I yanked and pulled harder as The Joker stepped closer, snapping the clamps in his hand as he chuckled.

"Now, tell us your name. Like a good boy."

"Robin," I sneered through a clenched jaw.

"Wrong!" The Joker closed the clamps down on the table and ran to a large switch, pulling it down.

"AAAH!" I cried out as a strong surge of electricity coursed through me, similar to the shock that landed me here. It was a strange kind of pain. It wasn't like being hit or burnt. It felt like hot, thick water, rippling throughout my entire body. It made my muscles spasm and my bones ache. It wasn't quite enough to knock me out this time, though I later wished that it had.

"You know that wasn't what we were looking for," the green-haired monster said, a big red smile still tracing his lips. He flipped the switch again, sending another shock surging through my veins. It was worse the second time. The worst was I couldn't move or even think clearly anymore.

"Now tell us your name."

I could barley comprehend the question, let alone the one asking it. My basic, obedient instincts kicked in. "T-Timothy," I stammered, fried.

The Joker grinned another horrible grin. "That's better, son."


End file.
